particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Rebel Forces
The National Rebel Forces, also known as the Lippstadt Rebel Forces, is an armed force based of former armies of the Kivonian Armed Forces (KAF) in the Kivonian Republic. They were in an open conflict with the ruling NSMC government, known as the Lippstadt Rebellion. History The NRF was formed on the 15th February 4599 after a failed coup d'état led by NSMC member Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt. The plan was to assassinate Dictator August Reinhardt, and after Lt Gen. Lippstadt would get the news of his death, she would move her 4th Army of the KAF towards the capital city Kivonia, and declare herself the new Dictator and Chairman of the NSMC. She recieved the news from NSMC member Felix Louis, on the 14th of February, who was in on the conspiracy, together with NSMC member Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort. When Lt Gen. Lippstadt reached Kivonia, she was halted by the 2nd Army of the KAF led by newly appointed Maj Gen. Dieter Delvental. It was revealed to her that there had never been an assassination attempt on Dictator Reinhardts life, but that Felix Louis had backstabbed her and revealed her plans to Reinhardt. Under a moment of rage she attacked with her 4th army, Maj Gen. Delvental. The battle lasted a day, she took many casualties and later retreated to Fort St. Celendius. It had failed, and she knew that Dictator August Reinhardt would come after her, so she declared on the same day with Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort, the National Rebel Forces. Through desperation, Lt Gen. Lippstadt recruited communist and socialist remnants of the old in to her Rebel forces. Even though her plan failed, she is determined to overthrow August Reinhardt and become the new Dictator and Chairman of the NSMC. In early February, Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt was assassinated, no one truly knows who, but the NRF have made her martyr for their cause and with confidence accuses the NSMC for this assassination, the Deputy Chairman of the NSMC, Louise von Bratt have responded to the accusation with this comment: "The NSMC had no desire to end Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt during the war, but instead out of respect of the former NSMC member (Miranda Lippstadt), she together with Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort was going to be publicly executed in a humane way". NSMC members have instead accused high officials in the NRF to have killed her themselves to make her a martyr. Lt Gen. Frederick Einstag have assumed the position of Commander in Chief of the NRF, the first thing he did was to broadcast a speech to his fellow rebels and the population the NRF controlled: "Fellow citizens of our great nation, in a cowardly attack upon our forces by the fasict devils, our glorious leader Lt. General Miranda Lippstadts was martered (sobbs)....... But we shall continue our fight against Fascism. We will never surrender. We will never allow for our nation to become a dictatorship. We will continue in the fight against the fascists. We have gained the support of many of the worlds democracies. We will fight to the very end. Either Liberty or death! It is your choice comrades: Wither to liberate your nation, and live in prosperity or to die as martys. In the mean time I, Lt General Frederick Einstag, will assume the post of commander in chief of the National Rebel Forces." In June of 4602 the NRF was finally defeated at the 2nd battle of Tezdaryo, and the war offically ended on 1st of August the same year. Though the war have ended the NRF has with persistans continued to fight the government. In the election of 4603 the NRF hijacked the votes of the regions; Davostag and Tarkut, making the people there not able to get their voices heard. Military units The military units and armies of the NRF are: 1st Rebel Army (former 4th Kivonian Army): led by Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt: (capitulated) 2nd Rebel Army (former 8th Kivonian Army): led by Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort: (capitulated) 3rd Rebel Army (fomer 12th Kivonian Army): led by Maj Gen. Frederick Einstag: (capitulated) Flag The flag of the National Rebel Forces is the flag of the NSMC but upside down and with a red field in the top left corner. Some political officials under Lt Gen. Lippstadt have proposed to that the Republic should adopt this flag, but she has strongly refused this idea and saying "I proudly fought and will continue to fight for the ideals of the 4596 coup, I believe in the NSMC, my Dictatorship will have the flag the NSMC proposed and that flag is the current flag of our enemies. The NRF flag shall become the symbol of this rebellion, and perhaps... even be used by future rebellions".